<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Street Rat by FastFadingFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655589">Street Rat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction'>FastFadingFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek 2020 [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Do not copy/post to another site, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday, November 20: shape, frighten, large</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek 2020 [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Street Rat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was frightened. He'd been called before the royal court and forced to his knees before Queen Talia. </p>
<p>"What is your name?" The Queen demanded, judging him from her throne.</p>
<p>From the corner of Stiles's vision, he could see a large shape move closer with each defining step.</p>
<p>"Mother!" Derek's voice boomed, and a large hand helped Stiles to his feet, "How dare you would treat my betrothed like a criminal.  Kneeling before you."</p>
<p>Queen Talia laughed, "This street rat… you're betrothed."</p>
<p>"Not a street rat; he is the Spark Prince of Beacon, Mieczyslaw." Derek bowed, kissing his mate’s hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of 3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>